Word Bearers
| image = | motto = | established = First Founding| number = 17 | successorof = | successors = | primarch = Lorgar| homeworld = Colchis | allegiance = Chaos | primarycolors = Crimson & Silver| }} The World Bearers are one of the twenty First Founding Legions of the Space Marines, who have turned to worship of the malevolent Chaos Gods in the future universe of Warhammer 40,000. The Primarch of the World Bearers, Lorgar, vanished while still an infant, just like all of the other Primarchs. He eventually turned up on a feudal planet named Colchis, which he eventually unified in a series of brutal religious wars in response to his visions of the Emperor's coming arrival. The planet was destroyed by the Imperium after the betrayal of the World Bearers. Little is known of his actions prior to the Horus Heresy. What is known is that he was an unusually pious Primarch. While other Legions were rapidly conquering planet after planet during the Great Crusade, the Word Bearers proceeded much slower, as they would build temples and shrines in veneration of the Emperor, who was also the God of the Imperium, on each newly conquered planet. The Emperor became impatient with the World Bearers, and ordered them to cease this activity, and to get back to their mission of conquering more worlds. Lorgar is said to have realized then that the Emperor was no god, and was unworthy of worship. He then discovered the Chaos Gods, who not only were worthy of worship (in his opinion), but demanded it. Thus the seeds were sown, and when Horus turned against the Emperor in the name of Chaos, the World Bearers quickly joined the rebellion, and the worlds they had conquered since their conversion also joined, having been secretly corrupted by the World Bearers. The World Bearers did not participate in the Battle of Terra, in which the Horus Heresy was decided. After the Heresy, they settled in the wild region of space known as the Eye of Terror, where they continue to worship the pantheon of dark gods. Their forays into the Imperium bring trouble for the Imperium, as they build temples, shrines and cathedrals to the dark gods on each world they conquer. The World Bearers are notable for being the only Traitor Legion who still has a corps of Chaplains, now known as Dark Apostles. This evil priesthood enforces a strict regime of worship of the Chaos pantheon upon their fellow World Bearers. In battle, they have a tendency to employ large numbers of 'daemons' (demon-like entities who serve the Chaos Gods), more so than other Traitor Legions; and they are frequently led by their Dark Apostles, who are able to induce a near fearless state upon their brothers with their presence. Their armor is painted a deep red with silver trim. The Legion symbol is a black horned skull with a yellow burst of flames behind it. Gameplay In the tabletop wargame of Warhammer 40,000, it is necessary to have the Codex Chaos Space Marines in order to properly field a World Bearers army. Category:Chaos Space Marine Legions